Stop valves, supply lines, and drainage components such as faucet tailpieces and traps for sinks are commonly shrouded by a cabinet or permanent pedestal. Cabinets or pedestals are often connected to the floor or wall and configured to connect to or fit snugly against a basin of the sink.
In some circumstances, under-sink plumbing is left exposed beneath an installed sink. This may be the case when the owner prefers the look of having the plumbing visible, for instance. Plumbing is also sometimes left uncovered after an initial sink installation, or uncovered temporarily when a cabinet or pedestal is removed as part of a renovation. Plumbing is also exposed in certain situations due to a design of the vanity or the “vessel” stand not being conducive to being covered by conventional means.
Leaving under-sink plumbing exposed can have drawbacks however. The facilities of public and commercial entities in the United States, for example, must comply with relevant accessibility standards of the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA). Regarding plumbing fixtures, the Act includes requirements pertaining to restroom design and protection of the legs and feet of wheel-chaired individuals using sinks and lavatories.
Regarding exposed pipes and under-sink surfaces, specifically, the ADA requires that hot water and drain pipes under lavatories be insulated or otherwise configured to protect against contact with an individual using the plumbing fixture.
Another scenario in which exposed plumbing is disfavored, is when a new owner of a property does not like, or an existing owner no longer prefers, the look of having the pipes visible.
A cabinets or pedestal can be added in some cases, but doing so has associated challenges. Adding cabinets or pedestals is relatively expensive, and often cost prohibitive. Cabinets and pedestals are also generally permanent, whether connected fixedly connected to the sink basin, wall, and/or floor.
Moreover, design restraints or related form factors limit an ability to use such relatively complex conventional under-sink structures. In ongoing operation, cabinets and pedestals also inhibit access to the pipes for replacement or maintenance.
For situations in which covering is not required by law, owners also have an option of using expensive decorative drainage components (e.g., faucet tailpieces and traps) and stop valve assemblies. These products can be shaped and designed in aesthetic manners, such as by having expensive plating on the fittings. These products can be up to ten times more expensive than regular fittings. And use of these products can still lead to potential drawbacks down the road, such as becoming unsightly or being outside of new code.